


Cold Comes to National City Chapter

by kaitlia777



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Leonard is so frustrated by superhero puppies, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Based on a thread started by this tumblr post: I’ve got it! Due to the Oculus’s destruction, Len Snart is blown through the time-space continuum. He awakens in a universe not his own, with a girl in a red skirt… not to mention a red cape… standing over him





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> What, like I was gonna resist this?  
> I'll be adding more ships, characters and tags as the chapters progress

**  
**  
“So…This sort of thing happen often? Mon-El asked, picking himself up off of the ground and dusting off his pants as Kara flew overhead to land a blow on the jaw of their current enemy…at least she assumed it was its jaw. It was in the proper location for a jaw, but with non-humanoid species like Borrallans one could never tell.

Usually, a punch from Supergirl was more than enough to put someone down for the count, but given that their foe was an alien it merely staggered him. Not good, given that, in addition to dealing with the Borallan, an unexplained rift had opened up over the city s short time ago. That was why Hank had sent Mon-El out to assist her with the aggressive alien. No one was quite sure if it had emerged from the rift or had just chosen a bad time to go on a rampage, but all in all…Not a good day in National City.

“Oh, you know,” she said, landing beside him with a thud. “Usually only on Mondays. No one likes Mondays and it brings out everyone’s bad side.”

“Keep the chatter down, Supergirl,” Hank requested over the comms. “You need to….”

“Rift activity!” Winn interrupted and Kara looked up, watching as the tear in the sky pulsed and swirled. It wasn’t really making any loud noises, but she could feel it deep in her bones….

“Look at that!”

Even as Mon-El spoke, Kara launched herself skyward. A figure had fallen from the rift, a loose sprawl of limbs tumbling toward the ground. She snagged the man easily, causing him to grunt and waking him from whatever daze he was in.

For the moment, he was of less concern, as the Borellan was swiping at a nearby building, shattering glass and causing people to rush out of it (which only moved them to another danger zone). Depositing the man on the ground, disoriented but awake, she jumped back into the fray, joining Mon-El’s attempt to take on the alien.

* * *

One moment, Leonard was standing in defiance of the Time Masters as the Oculus exploded and the next…wind was rushing past his face.

What?

Why wasn’t he dead?

And why was a flying girl in red and blue dropping him on a mostly deserted street?

Shaking himself, he watched as the girl and a young man faced off against a large, rather unpleasant…creature? Clearly some kind of Meta, as were the girl and young man. No unenhanced human could do the things they were doing.

“Run home like a good little girl,” the creature cackled, its voice like rocks crashing on rocks, as it swatted at the flying girl, a malicious looking grin on its face. She didn’t seem hurt by the blow, merely knocked off course to bounce off of a building before rushing back at the creature.

He could respect that kind of tenacity. If he’d still had his cold gun, he probably would have tried to help, because that’s apparently what he was doing now. Helping people.

God, Allen could never find out. The kid would be insufferable.

As he watched, a chill raced up his arm and Leonard looked down to see his hands coated in frost. For a moment of blind horror, he was reminded of that day on Chronos’s ship, when he had used his cold gun on himself. He’d thought he was maiming himself for life then and had only escaped that due to The Waverider’s technology.

The panic passed though as his fingers flexed easily with no pain. There was a slight crackling sound, like stepping on frost, but that was it.

What the hell?

A scream tore him from the contemplation of his hands and he looked around. The two Metas were attempting to corral the Creature, but it was tearing chunks of brick and cement from buildings and hurling it around. The people pouring out of the buildings scattered, clearly and understandably terrified, dodging flying debris and hurled projectiles.

Well most of them were dodging. A small child stood in the middle of the street, gaping up at the unfolding battle. With a sick sense of dread, Leonard watched as a lamp post was flung in the direction of the child, too much going on for the hero types to notice.

Leonard still didn’t think of himself as a hero, but he couldn’t just stand there and watch a child get hurt. He wouldn’t be fast enough, he knew it, but he rushed forward, throwing out a hand and wishing he had his cold gun….

A wave of icy cold burst from his palm, lancing through the air and knocking the heavy post to the ground. The impact cracked the already taxed pavement but it rolled to a stop and Leonard reached the child, a little girl, and scooped her up in the less icy hand. The girl, clearly deciding the strange man shooting ice from his hands was less of a threat that the big stomping monster clutched at his jacket until they reached a safe distance, where a woman swooped in.

“Annie!” she cried and the girl all but dove from Leonard’s arms, sobbing for her mother. The woman looked at him with teary, grateful eyes before retreating further down the street, away from the chaos.

Turning back to the fight, Leonard began jogging toward them, hoping the whole ice thing wasn’t a one time deal. He felt mildly foolish flinging his hands out like some kind of winter Jedi, but once again, ice and snow flowed, hitting the Creature’s leg. It didn’t seem too bothered though, so he decided a different tactic and froze the ground under its feet.

“Hey, Primary Colors!’ he shouted to the girl, who followed his gaze and was quick the connect the dots. 

She flew into the Creature, hard enough to send it staggering. It might have righted itself if it could get its footing, but instead it merely slid on the ice, falling with a roar of pain. Dazed, the Creature was unable to swat her away as she darted in and delivered a series of punches that finally put the thing down for the count.

Seemingly from out of nowhere, black suited para military types swarmed in, securing the thing with massive cuffs and organizing some kind of removal effort. Well, that was good, he didn’t want to have to deal with that shit.

“Hey,” the girl said, landing before him with an impact that rocked the ground slightly. “Who’re you? And how did you do that?”

Shaking the remains of the frost from his hands, Leonard flexed his fingers. “No idea…neat trick though. Think I’ll keep it.”

She chuckled and asked, “But, who are you? That’s not exactly a common skill for a human.”

“Let’s just say I’m a concerned citizen…and I’ve never been accused of being normal,” he told her. “Now, how far to Central City?”

“Central City…It’s a bit of a trip. Why do you need to go there?”

He raised a brow at her. “I thought all Meta’s wound up there at some point or another. Surprised you haven’t been drawn into their little circle of crime fighters.”

An expression of understanding crossed her face. “Meta’s…oh. Ohhhhh…Do you know Barry by any chance?”

“Fast, handsome kid with a penchant for head to toe red leather and an annoying tendency to see the good in people? Yeah, we’re acquainted,” Leonard drawled, looking her over. “You a part of his little heroes club?”

Her face creased in an odd mixture of concern and excitement. “No, but we worked together once when he accidentally found himself here,” she told him. Sticking out her hand, she said, “I’m Supergirl…Kara. And there are some things you need to know.”

Leonard could already tell he was not going to like this.

TBC.....


	2. Chapter 2

“Another Earth?”

Looking over at the tall man, he’d introduced himself as Leonard Snart, Kara nodded. “Yes. When Barry accidentally ran here, he explained it really well….”

“Ooh, I can do the whiteboard thing,” Winn piped up, heading toward one of the DEO plexiglass boards. “Though it’s more of a clear board here….”

“Yes, yes, I’m familiar with the theory of the multiverse,” Snart said, one slim hand gesturing expressively before curling back in against his chest. “How do I get back to my Earth?”

After dealing with the Borrallan, Kara had convinced Leonard to return to the DEO with her and Mon-El. Hank and Alex hadn’t been thrilled by the visitor, but Winn, having met Barry, had met them at the entrance, practically bouncing with enthusiasm. 

“Well, see…that might be a problem,” Winn said, looking over at Kara, who sighed, because she didn’t want to dash the man’s hopes.

Meeting the cool, blue gaze, she said, “In order to get Barry home…It took both our speeds. I had to throw him while we were both moving at top speed. Without that….”

“I can’t get home,” Leonard said, one hand curling into a fist. That small motion was the only sign that the news was upsetting to him. He went oddly still for a long moment, the silence stretching out.

Winn piped up though, clearly uncomfortable. “Good news, you do exist here…well, another version of you. Lieutenant Leonard Snart, Central City Police Department. Multiple decorations for bravery…hey! You started a community outreach program for at risk kids and your wife teaches self-defense courses. That’s nice.”

“So a hero on both Earths,” Kara said, giving Leonard a smile.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Leonard replied, “Hero isn’t on my resume, kids. I leave the do-gooding to The Flash and his ilk and I am certainly not married.”

“Helping us out with the Borrallan seemed pretty heroic to me,” Kara countered and Winn nodded his agreement.

“Seemed like the thing to do at the time,” he drawled as Alex stepped a little closer to them.

“Given that you have a counterpart here, you probably shouldn’t just go wandering around,” ALes said, eyeing him consideringly. “Wouldn’t want to go messing up his life accidentally, would you?”

Kara knew that tone. That was Alex’s ‘I don’t trust you’ tone.

Clearly, Leonard picked up on it and was returning Alex’s measured gaze. “Wouldn’t want that,” he finally replied. “What would you suggest I do until I can get myself back to my own Earth. I have business to get back to and people I’d like to see again who probably think I died in a blaze of Oculus energy.”

“About that,” Hank said from his spot by the table. “How is it exactly that you came to fall out of that rift onto our Earth?”

The tale Leonard told only solidified Kara’s opinion that he was a hero, even if he didn’t seem to think so. It didn’t seem to have the same effect on Alex and Hank though and they remained suspicious, but Mon-El and Winn seemed impressed.

“I think we’ll be able to find a place for Mr. Snart to stay,” Hank said with a nod toward Mon-El. “Perhaps you two can keep each other company.”

“Sure,” Mon-El agreed good naturedly. “Do you have television on your Earth? I’m currently enjoying a serial documentary about your people’s battle with reanimated corpses.”

Leonard blinked at him. “Do…you mean The Walking Dead?”

“Yes!”

Everyone turned to look at Winn. “I was kidding! I thought he got that it was a sarcastic comment. Mon-El, it’s not real.”

“Oh…What of The Real Housewives of New Jersey?”

“Uh…more real, I guess….”

Leonard heaved a sigh and Kara head him mutter to himself. “Peachy.”

* * *

“So, Len, why do you like on your pizza?”

Kara’s question surprise Leonard, who looked up from the book he was reading about the history of the Earth he was currently stuck on. Across the room, Mon-El was tossing things around like he was Peeta Mellark or something and Winn was taking notes and making enthusiastic noises. 

“Pizza? I wouldn’t say no to pepperoni.”

She nodded as though the answer pleased her. “And what are your feelings about potstickers?”

“Who doesn’t like pot stickers? Especially pork and ginger ones.”

Her delighted smile told him he’d won some brownie point he didn’t actually need in that moment.

* * *

“You know, freezing a rampaging alien to the side of a building in the middle of the city makes clean up a bit of a hassle.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

* * *

“How is it you randomly disappear from the internal sensors without leaving the building?”

“Do you really expect me to answer that?”

* * *

“I swear, I didn’t teach Mon-El about office pranks. *giggle* I wouldn’t even know where to find a chicken!”

“I can’t see any other DOE personnel laughing at this mess, Mr. Scott. Who else would have…Where’s Snart?”

“Really now, Hank. Do I look like the sort of man who handles live poultry?”

“You look like the sort of man who enjoys testing my patience.”

“Can we keep the chicken? She’s sweet.”

“Kara…yes, you can keep the chicken.”

* * *

“So, this is an alien bar? Frankly, I thought it would seem more…alien.”

“You frequent bars that have alien clientel?”

“Well, not that I’ve met a few aliens, that would explain so much.”

Kara laughed into her drink as Alex and Leonard bantered. Mon-El and James were nearby playing darts and Winn was devouring another basket of Not-Chicken Wings. A night off from the DEO and saving the city was definitely what the doctor ordered. 

“Alex, Lil’ Danvers and friends,” Maggie greeted as she sidled over and Alex’s cheeks went a little pink, as they always did around the detective.

“Hey, Maggie,” Alex said, smiling at her in a way that made Kara so happy for her sister. Alex deserved someone who made her smile like that. “You remember Winn, right? And that’s Leonard.”

“So this is Maggie,” Leonard drawled, the corner of his mouth lifting as he sipped his beer. “Evening, Detective.”

Maggie gave him a nod and countered, “You’re not my type.”

“Of that I am well aware…and frankly, lovely though you are, you’re not mine either.”

“Touche,” Maggie said as she slid into the empty seat beside Alex.

Wiping hot sauce from his fingers, Winn gave Leonard a look. “You’ve been here a while now…who is your type?”

“Yeah!” Kara added with a smile. “I never see you flirting with anyone…well, aside from you’re usual kind of flirty thing you do at everyone.”

“Have you considered that I might be flirting with everyone?” Leonard shot back as he sipped his beer.

“Are you?” Alex said, actually sounding amused. “Cuz that puts your chats with Hank in a whole new perspective.”

“Flirting and acknowledging that someone is attractive is not the same as being attracted to someone,” Leonard hedged and Kara waggled her finger at him.

“That’s not what I asked, Len. Come one, what’s your type?”

He was quiet for a moment before a small, real smile crossed his face. “A small, blonde, former assassin from…back home.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Maggie turned to Alex. “You have some strange friends.”

“You have no idea.”

TBC..........


	3. Chapter 3

**  
**

 

After a few weeks on this alternate Earth, Leonard had come to the conclusion that if one were to put Kara Danvers, Barry Allen and Ray Palmer in a room together the sheer power of their hopeful enthusiasm would be enough to power a small city. Toss in Winn and Cisco and you could probably cover an entire state.

 

He was still getting used to people looking at him with positive expectations, but it was becoming more and more familiar…and he didn’t hate it.

 

What he did hate was the bureaucracy of the DEO.

 

As Henshaw and Alex discussed the op that had just concluded, Leonard leaned back in his chair, hooking a toe under the table to keep from tipping over. Mon-El and Kara were leaning over Winn’s shoulders as he tapped at the keyboard, occasionally pulling up data that Henshaw requested.

 

During a lull in conversation, Kara said, “What’s that Google alert?”

 

Winn paused and said, “Oh, I put this Earth’s Len on my alerts so we’d find out if anything big happened with him or if he was planning on traveling to National City or something.”

 

“Looks like the you here won Best Dressed Couple at the Policeman’s Ball in Central City,” Mon-El said, staring at the screen. “Your wife here is hot.”

 

Of course Leonard had looked this version of himself up, so he knew exactly who he was talking about. “Indeed she is.”

 

“Have you ever thought about getting married, having a wife?” Kara asked, all earnest curiosity, blue eyes friendly.

 

Leonard couldn’t help but tease her a little. “Come now, Kara. That’s a very heteronormative assumption you’re making there.”

 

Her eyes got really wide. “Oh! No, I didn’t mean…I just…The you from here is married to a woman, so I thought…you like women!”

 

Biting back a chuckle, Leonard nodded. “Certain women…and also certain men…or certain people who don’t play by binary rules.”

 

“Hey, Team Bisexual!” Winn said, holding up his hand for a fist bump. “C’mon, give it up!”

 

Leonard eyed Winn’s hand and heaved a sigh before bumping his knuckles lightly. “Pansexual actually,” he corrected, straightening the cuff on his sweater.

 

“What do these terms mean?” Mon-El asked the room at large as Hank sighed and Alex poked Winn in the arm.

 

“You’re Bi?” she demanded. “Why didn’t you tell us?’

 

He blinked up at her and shrugged. “How did you not know? I am not a subtle man.”

 

Alex gave him a long look before nodding slightly as Kara explained, “Bisexual means you like both men and women and pansexual means…um, he’s not limited in sexual choice with regard to biological sex, gender, or gender identity.”

 

“Oh,” Mon-El, said, tipping his head to the side. “That’s how things are on Daxam too. I didn’t know humans had to choose.”

 

“Some do, some don’t,” Kara told him and Alex blinked as Kara added, “Kryptonians and Daxamites tended to be more…flexible.”

 

Leonard smirked as Hank took off before that could go any further.

* * *

“You have to have some opinions about a suit!” Winn said, tapping at the tablet in his hand. 

 

"Parka, black and blue. No capes," Leonard grudgingly replied, rolling out of his chair and ambling toward the door...which he did every time Winn tried to get him to give a little input regarding a potential supersuit.

 

Before the taller man could make his escape, Winn exclaimed, "Come on man, gimme something else."

 

Pausing in the door, Leonard gave him a smirk and a shrug. "Kara's skirt has a certain flair." 

 

And then Captain Cold wandered off. Winn however, muttered, “Okay, then, if you don’t wanna help….”

* * *

“Ummmm….” Kara said, tipping her head to the side and looking at the supersuit Winn had just revealed, the one he’d made for Leonard.

 

“It’s very interesting…,” Alex added. “A step up from sending him into the field in jeans.”

 

“I like the blue,” Mon-El said with a nod and Winn smiled.

 

Leonard circled the moulded form the suit hung on and reached out to pluck at the fabric of the body. “Stretchy,” he commented. “I’m not averse to fitted clothes, but unitards aren’t really my style.”

 

“That’s what you have a problem with?” James asked, pointing a little lower. “Not the….”

 

“Tactical kilt,” Winn interjected. “And it’s not attached to the body of the suit, so it can be removed if it becomes a hinderance.

 

Raising a brow, Leonard nodded. “I like the kilt. I can work with this. Good for dramatic exits."

 

He’d been joking when he’d told Winn he liked Kara’s skirt, but the unexpected response was both amusing and stylish. If they were going to make him wear a suit, he was going to look good...and a little unexpected.

* * *

Standing in the command center of the DEO, Hank sighed deeply. On the monitor, there was an image of Supergirl and Captain Cold surveying the alien they had just dispatched. It was a feed from a local news station and there was clearly a breeze out there, making cape, skirt and kilt sway.

 

It was an impressive image.

 

“Hey, Winn,” Mon-El said from where he was perched on the table beside the analyst, “Can you make me a suit too?”

 

Heaving a sigh, Hank ran a hand over his face.

 

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

“I wasn’t stealing her wallet, I was just practicing,” Mon-El grumped, letting Winn press a cold pack to his eye, where an agent had punched him after catching him trying to pick her pocket.

Heaving a sigh, Hank rubbed a hand down his face. “Why on Earth would you think it necessary to teach Winn and Mon-El to pickpocket?”

“In all fairness, it wasn’t just them. Alex has the best hands of the group,” Leonard said, raising a hand and wiggling his fingers. “Little hands make it easier…and Kara keeps giggling mid swipe.”

* * *

Walking down one of the lesser used hallways of the DEO, Alex was a little surprised to hear a thumping sound from inside the ceiling. Before she could call it in, a nearby grate popped open and a long pair of legs swung into view, followed quickly by the rest of Leonard Snart. The man dropped to the floor with barely a thud before looking up and saying, “Well, come on out. Making noise negates the exercise.”

Mon-El’s face, smudged with something, popped into view and his eyes widened when he saw Alex. “Alex. Hi.”

Heaving a sigh, Alex could understand why Hank looked like he wanted a drink a lot of the time when he had to deal with Leonard. “What do you two think you’re doing?”

“Exploring egress routes in case of emergency,” Leonard replied without missing a beat. “Also, you might want someone to get in there and fix that air vent. Mon-El didn’t take too kindly to getting stuck.”

As the Damaxan leaped down to the hallway, he agreed, “That was rather unpleasant, but easy enough to get out of.”

“Most humans can’t tear through venting,” Leonard told him as they began to walk away and Alex just shook her head.

* * *

When Leonard entered the training room, he expected to see Kara and Mon-El sparring and possibly Alex and Winn. Not that the latter pairing were in any way evenly matched, but Danvers had decided the tech needed to be able to handle himself. Given their choice of professions, this was not a bad idea.

Instead, he found them clustered around a bench, peering at Winn’s tablet. “He’s not supposed to have internet privileges,” Winn was saying. “I mean, I know he’s locked up, but messages like this…not the way I like to start my day.”

“I’ll reach out to my contacts, find out how he was able to get on a computer,” Alex assured him, patting his back and Kara had an arm around the man’s shoulders, making consoling noises. Mon-El was hovering in that way that said he was trying to be supportive but really wasn’t sure what was going on.

“Got a stalker or something?” Leonard drawled, leaning against a nearby wall and noting the way Winn twitched at the question.

Of course, when the tech told him about his relationship with his father, it made a lot more sense. He was quiet for a moment before saying, “Someone once told me to get over my crappy childhood like she had, but she had no idea what she was talking about. There’s a vast difference between being raised by a single, loving parent and having a parent who leaves a path of pain and destruction. That’s not so easy to get over.”

Winn blinked at him. “Your father….”

“Was a waste of a human being and the only good thing he ever did was give me a baby sister,” Leonard told Winn. “Seems to me you got it harder, having some good memories.”

“Have you…how’d you come to terms with feeling like that? I’m so angry at him…sometimes I hate him, but still, he’s my dad….”

Leonard sighed. “Lewis made it easy. He put a bomb in my sister’s head and used it to blackmail me into pulling a job with him. Flash and his crew got the bomb out and I killed him. Probably not the kind of closure you’re looking for, kid.”

All of them looked a little startled by Leonard’s confession and Winn slowly shook his head. “No, I don’t think I could….”

“Trust me, you don’t want to be the sort of person who can.”

Surprisingly, there was understanding in Alex’s eyes and they shared a nod, understanding that there was sometimes a need to get one’s hands dirty…and that they would spare innocents like Kara, Winn and Mon-El that if they could.

* * *

“C’Mon, it’ll be fun!” Kara said, nodding at Leonard. “It’s for such a good cause.”

“It’s not really my scene.”

“C’Mon, Leonard, please! A winter carnival just screams Captain Cold and all the proceeds go to the National City Children’s Home.”

“…When do I have to be there?”

* * *

“This is pretty awesome,” Winn said with a smile, watching as Kara lightly tossed snowballs with a group of children, then turned and blew on a pile of fluffy snow to make it swirl around. He and Alex were there ostensibly to represent the DEO (under the guise of being FBI), while their super powered friends made nice with the locals.

Honestly, it was more than worth it to see Mon-El installing himself at the face painting station. Winn now had a hunch as to where his relaxation coloring books and colored pencils were disappearing to.

Kara’s delight at playing with the children was expected and clearly the little ones adored Supergirl. A few of them had brought food coloring and were trying to dye their snowmen and women to look like they had on red and blue suits.

Leonard was more of a surprise. The man had used his powers to make much of the piles of snow that littered the park and he’d frozen the pond over for skating. None of that was odd, but he was quiet and kind to the children who approached him, didn’t hesitate to take a knee to avoid looming over them. His actions spoke a lot louder than all of his earlier protests.

James was catching it all on camera, taking a break from running CatCo to get some time in the field for a day.

“It is,” Alex agreed, reaching over and jamming a headband with antlers onto his head before letting Maggie pull her off to watch the puppet show.

Not long after, Winn to was drawn away as he and James were pulled over to the sledding hill by Kara…and who was going to say no to a happy, rosy cheeked Kara?

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

**  
**

“Really…all of you?”

“In our defense, Kara and Mon-El were drinking alien alcohol,” Alex said with a nod, blinking only a little blearily at Hank. “And we were all off duty, so….”

“You all got involved in a bar fight,” Hank sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and looking over at the huddle of giggly people. Winn and Kara were sitting side by side, their heads bowed together as he played with her hair. James was leaning in beside Winn, a long arm wrapped around both of his smaller friends and Mon-El was sprawled on a bench, his head in Kara’s lap.

“I was feeling nostalgic,” Leonard drawled, making Alex snicker. “Bar fights are kind of a hobby, been in many throughout the years, so now I can add another Earth to my list.”

Hank looked at him, eyes rolling so hard the Martian could probably see his own brain. “I called all of you back because rifts like the one you fell out of have been popping up around the city.”

That statement got everyone’s attention. “I’ll get the coffee,” Winn said, lurching to his feet before promptly tipping over James’s lap.

Alex stared at him for a long moment before adding, “Better let me handle the hot liquids.”

* * *

For two days, they had been investigating every rift that popped up around the city. So far nothing had come of it, no one had fallen through and everyone was getting a little grumpy. Hank had ordered everyone to get some sleep and that was why Kara found herself entering her apartment, ready to take a nap before going over to CatCo to deal with Snapper….

Only that wasn’t about to happen, she realized, as she saw two men standing in her apartment. 

One whom she recognized.

“Barry!” she called out, dropping her bag on the floor by the door.

“Heey,” he replied with a little wave, a smile crossing his face as she hurried across the room to embrace him.

“I knew it! I knew it was you. I knew it was you in those weird space portal things!” she said, giving him a squeeze. “Hi!”

“Yeah, I took a couple tries to get here. This is my friend Cisco,” Barry told her as they broke from the hug and she turned to the dark haired man. 

“Hi.”

“Hi, Cisco…I have to say this is a nice universe you got here,” he said, motioning around to indicate the bright, airy apartment.

“Thank you,” was the only reply she had to that because she liked her world too.

Barry cleared his throat, looking a little anxious. “Okay, so do you remember last year when I kinda helped you out any you promised to do the same for me…?”

Chipper attitude fading into a more serious one, she said, “What are we up against…actually, come on. We should tell everyone back at the DEO. There’s someone here you need to see!”

* * *

“Stop.”

“Aw, reunion!”

“Seriously, Cisco, get him off of me.”

“Dude, you look like my Abuela Beatriz’s cat when my cousins would catch and cuddle it.”

Leonard heaved a sigh of relief when Barry released him from the unexpected hug and tried to be subtle about rolling a chair between them to prevent it from happening again. When he’d first entered the room, there had been a flurry of confusion, Cisco and Barry assuming he belonged on this Earth, but when they had been assured that no, he was from their world, the Speedster had reacted in a rather surprising way.

“We heard from the other Legends that you sacrificed yourself to save them, save everyone really,” Barry said. “I knew you had it in you.”

“Buried deep, deep inside under the layers of jerk,” Cisco added and Leonard had to give him a nod of acknowledgment.

“Jerk is my default, yes,” he agreed, only to be cut off by Kara.”

“That’s not true!” she said, crossing her arms and wrinkling her nose. “Len’s been such a big help here! It’s pretty awesome having a super powered partner!”

“Hey, what am I?” Mon-El said from where he was sitting at the table and Winn patted his shoulder.

“A partner who won’t just tear a revolving door open cuz he doesn’t know what it is…you’ll get there,” Winn assured the Daxamite and Alex cleared her throat.

“I’m going to assume you two didn’t pop over for a social call.”

The tale Barry and Cisco told of the Dominators had everyone scrambling to accompany them to Earth 1 (as Cisco called it). Hank elected to remain behind on Earth 38 to hold down the fort, but Kara, Winn, Mon-El, Alex and James all had bags slung over their shoulders or were in costume and lined up with Barry, Cisco and Leonard, prepared to leap through a portal to defend another Earth.

“A kilt? That’s…different. Who designed your costume?”

“HEY!”

How the hell had this become his life?

 

TBC….(Next up, Leonard is reunited with the Legends)


	6. Chapter 6

“Team Arrow is here, Team Legends is here….Is that everyone?” Felicity said, heels clacking softly as she walked across the large hanger toward a few members of Team Flash.

“I think so?” HR agreed tentatively, scanning the room with a half smile.

A vortex burst into existence at the end of the hanger and a group of people tumbled out, some of them staggering, a few of them crashing into a pile off to the side. Cisco moved over to help them as Barry began toward the gathered crowd.

“Oh, that was cool!” a young blonde in a red cape enthused, her steps practically skipping as she was waved off by a dark haired woman.

Barry led the blonde forward. “Guys, thanks for coming.”

Arms crossed over his chest, Oliver said, “Barry I thought you were bringing an alien.”

Flailing a bit, Barry nodded. “And, yeah, uh, we did…Everybody, this is my friend, Kara Danvers or, as she’s known on her Earth, Supergirl. We also brought…”

“What makes her so super?” Jax asked from where he stood with the rest of this team

A little smile on his face, Barry tipped his head to Kara. “Well….”

With a little smile, Kara took to the air, hovering above before some kind of lasers shot out of her eyes, burning the logo that she wore on her chest onto the floor.

Everyone gazed up at her in shock until Dig said, “I’m convinced.”

“Best team up ever!” Felicity said, knowing she was nearly vibrating from enthusiasm.

“Can’t say I’m not intrigued by this little gathering,” a voice drawled from behind her, drawing everyone’s attention back to the rest of the strangers with Cisco.

Barry brightened and said, “Oh, yes, so I guess…”

“Snart!”

“Leonard!”

“Mr. Snart!”

Several variations of that name were shouted as the majority of Team Legends stared at the tall man wearing goggles and a kilt.

“So, it seems that when the Oculus exploded, I got tossed through universes as well as time, blah, blah, blah, I’m sure the science types can hash out why,” he said, raising his goggles as he took a step towards them.

“It’s really you?” Mick Rory rumbled and he broke free from the team, moving to stand in front of Snart.

Then he hit him.

“HEY!” Kara shouted, flying in their direction, but she slowed when Mick followed up the punch with a hug.

“It’s all right, he owed me one,” Snart drawled, returning the hug for a moment before the both stepped back, seeming to prefer pretending said hug had never happened.

“Mr. Snart, this is a wonderful, but unexpected, surprise,” Stein enthused as Jax slapped Snart on the shoulder.

“Guess you get to join the list of people we know who’ve come back from the dead,” the younger man laughed before tipping his head to the side. “That’s actually a pretty long list.”

“Raymond, no!” Snart said in a mildly annoyed tone as Ray grabbed him in a hug. “Can we please refrain from any more displays like this. I thought there were…unpleasant ET’s to deal with.”

Felicity watched as Sara stepped toward Snart. The rest of Team Legends watched them watch each other silently before Sara spoke.

“Thief.”

“Assassin.”

She moved fast, hands darting out to grip the lapels of Snart’s jacket, hauling him in close. “Don’t pull that kind of stunt again, you hear me?”

“I hear you,” he replied, and woah, was there some charged eye contact going on or what? Felicity hadn’t seen that kind of sparkage in quite a while.

Finally, Sara broke the stand off. “Good,” she said, thumb brushing his exposed throat as she released him. It was a small gesture, but Felicity could see the way both of their eyes softened slightly.

“Oh, get a room, you two, geez,” Mick groused, but it was obviously just good natured teasing.

“Mr. Snart, do you have any insights on how you managed to survive the Oculus’s destruction?” Stein asked as the Legends walked back toward the gathering of heroes.

“No clue…though it seems to have left me with a cool little gift,” he said, holding up an iced over hand. “Guess the Arc reactor blast didn’t pass me over after all.”

“Oh great,” Cisco muttered, shaking his head. “Captain Cold has superpowers. Perfect, just what we need.”

“Hey, having another powered hero around can come in handy,” Kara protested as she half skipped over to join the Legends, most of the people from her Earth following.

Felicity had to giggle at Cisco’s annoyed grumbling.

* * *

“Sweet set up!” Winn enthused as he approached the bank of computers and display screens that Cisco had found his way over to. He smiled at the two young women and the guy in the hat. “Hey. Winn Schott. Tech support for Supergirl and the various other hero types.”

“Felicity Smoak,” the blonde said, tossing him a friendly wave before pointing to the redhead and then the other man. “Caitlin Snow and Harrison Wells.”

“Your friend is certainly living up to her name,” Harrison quipped, nodding over to the still hovering Kara.

“You have no idea,” Winn replied with a smile. If you didn’t know Kara, there was no way you could imagine anyone like her.

“Snart has cold powers,” Caitlin said softly. “Can he…can he control them?”

Winn was looking at the code Felicity was typing, so he didn’t really notice her tone as he replied, “Len? Oh, sure. Ice, snow, cold blasts, the works. The kids at the winter carnival just loved it…Ooh, you guys have satellites? Government affiliations or private?”

“Private,” Felicity replied. “What sort of system are you running?”

“Department of Extra-Normal Operations, it’s a government agency. We’re not really supposed to talk about it, but given that this is another Earth, I think we’re good,” he quipped as Cisco tapped his arm.

“Cold at a Winter Carnival?” Cisco asked. “Explain please…and tell me you have pictures.”

TBC…Next up, Leonard and Sara have a more private chat!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and want to follow me on tumblr, I'm blaineandsamevanderson


End file.
